Special Agent Love
by TRikiD
Summary: When the Special Agents get another new agent to train, Oso can't help but fall head over heels for her. And now, not only does Oso have a new crush, but a new student too.


Chapter 1 – New Special Agent

After Oso had become a true Special Agent, badge and all, he started to think that life was pretty good; he didn't have to do anymore training exorcizes, and he could still travel the world to help kids in need…but he felt that something was missing.

He figured that that something was another Special Agent in training; when he was no longer in training, it's like the training magic Oso had always felt just disappeared. So, Oso really wanted to be honest with Wolfie, Dotty and the others about wanting another Special Agent, but he didn't know how they were going to react, so he was a little reluctant.

But the stuffed had finally gained enough confidence to make his point to the other agents on this fine morning, but just when he stepped into Buffo's lab, where everyone else was gathered, even Whirly Bird, and he was a tad confused when it looked like they were all expecting him.

"Mornin', Oso," Dotty greeted.

"Uh, hi?" Oso replied unsure, when he also noticed that Wolfie, Dotty and Buffo were all standing bunched up together…as if they were hiding something.

"Why do you all look like that?" Oso questioned.

"Like what? We're not hiding anybody!" Whirly Bird accidentally panicked.

"Ah-ha!" Oso cried in victory.

"Alright, you got us, Oso," Wolfie sighed with a smile.

"Oso, we-a wanted to present-a to you," the Italian Professor Buffo began, as he and the others stepped out of the way on cue, "our newest Special Agent trainee!"

Oso smiled brightly when he saw who they were hiding; it was an anthropomorphic female fox, about the same height and shape as Wolfie, but she was wearing a dark blue jacket, she had beautiful dark/light purple and white fur, with sparkling amber eyes.

"This here is Special Agent Trainee Vixie," Dotty introduced the purple fox.

"Hi," Vixie began with a smile, "you're Special Agent Oso, right?"

"Y-yup! T-that's me!" Oso replied, and if he was honest, he was actually pretty shy around Vixie…maybe because she was new…or that she looked so pretty in his eyes? But when that thought crossed the stuffed bear's mind, he soon shook it off, and offered a hand out for Vixie to shake, in which she gladly took.

"Ready to train to become a Special Agent?" Wolfie asked soon asked when Vixie and Oso were done shaking hands.

"I sure am!" Vixie happily replied.

"Wonderful!" Buffo cheered, "now, let's go get you fitted with some new equipment. I think you're going to like it here."

With that, Buffo lead Vixie away to get her fitted with her own Special Agent vest.

"So, what do ya think of the new agent, Oso?" Dotty soon questioned, but she and Wolfie soon noticed that Oso didn't reply because he was too busy staring off into the direction Vixie just left in.

"Oso?" Wolfie urged, but still no response, "Oso!"

"Ah!" Oso gasped when Wolfie's raised voice startled him, but that's when the wolf and the cat started to snicker.

"What?" Oso asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Wolfie sighed while he and Dotty continued to try and hold back a laugh, only confusing the stuffed bear even more.

"Viola! She is-a done!" Buffo suddenly shouted out after stepping out from behind a rack of colorful Special Agent jackets, and that's when Vixie stepped out too.

Vixie was no longer wearing her dark blue jacket, but she was now wearing a black Special Agent jacket with bright purple outlining, and it fit her rather perfectly. Oohs and aahs were heard from the others when they saw Vixie's new look.

"Now, just-a one more thing," Buffo added, and he pulled something out of his packet; the object was Paw Pilot.

"Paw Pilot? Yoo-hoo! Time to wake up!" Buffo called to the little device to wake her up, and she soon awoke with a smile.

"Hi, Buffo," Paw Pilot happily greeted.

"Ciao, Paw Pilot. I woke-a you up because I have-a good news; we have a new Special Agent in-a traning!" Buffo said with a smile, as he turned Paw Pilot so that her screen could face Vixie.

"Oh, that's wonderful! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Paw Pilot. What's your name?"

"I'm Vixie, and it's nice to meet you too," Vixie replied back with a smile in return, and that's when Buffo soon clipped Paw Pilot onto the left side of Vixie's chest.

"Now that you're a Special Agent in training, you're going to need me, so I'll always be right here to help and guide you, Vixie," Paw Pilot pointed out.

"But you should also meet-a your new teachers. I am Professor Buffo."

"I'm Wolfie."

"Name's Dotty."

"And, well, you've already met me," Oso added sheepishly.

"And I'm Whirly Bird!" Whirly Bird cheered while flying around happily, "and if you ever need a ride in the skies, I'm your bird!"

"Which reminds me. Would you mind sharing some of your vehicles, Oso? Just until we get some new ones for Vixie?" Dotty questioned the bear.

"U-um…yeah, sure. That's fine," Oso replied with a slight stammer of embarrassment, "I, myself, can't wait to start teaching you some Special Agent training lessons too."

"Me neither," Vixie chuckled excitedly.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Really short chapter. I don't hope to make any future chapters this short, though.**

 **But anyway, if you couldn't tell, this is going to be an OsoxOC story, so I hope you like it(there also MIGHT be a slight WolfiexDotty in later chapters too).**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
